Up in a Tree so High
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: This was made for a friend, and I hope I did it justice: 2p!Canada Matt is tired of his brother Allen trying to hook him up, but one night in a bar he sees someone that he could get with, however he leaves before a word is said. Maybe his favorite hunting perch will bring him some luck.


Up in a Tree so High

Author's note: This is a request for my beloved Ookie-San, she is the best older sister ever!

Matt snorted at his brother.

"I do not need your help with this, Allen." The brunette slung his arm around Matt's shoulder with a loud booming laugh.

"Come on brother, we can so get you laid, maybe it would get you to mellow out a bit." Matt glared fiercely at his brother and shrugged off his arm.

"There is nothing wrong with me, jackass. And no amount of sex will change me." His brother snorted and then jumped with a leer.

"Wow, babe at twelve o' clock, later bro." Allen walked towards two figures leaning against the bar. One was a golden blonde, long hair was free, two long strands braided back and down the middle of his back. Dressed in thigh high leather boots with high heels, jean mini skirt, and a halter top printed with the American flag, with a bomber jacket. The other was a fair blond, long hair pulled up into pig tailed, bangs falling in violet eyes and a lone curl stood out. This one was dressed in the same boots, a white skirt that was high in the front, at mid thigh level, and low in the back, whispering down by his ankles, a white corset with red lacings and lace. A cropped jean jacket was draped over the slender shoulders. Allen saddled up with the golden blond, who looked annoyed at being interpreted. The fair blond looked like this happened a lot and sighed. Waving to the golden blond he took his drink and looked down at his feet sadly and started to walk towards him. He wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into Matt, splashing his drink on him and causing him to fall.

"Watch where you're!…" Matt started to yell, but as he looked down into violet eyes and his words died. Violet eyes looked up into his own and the breath was stolen from him. The fair one let out and 'eep' before apologizing and running off. He felt his eyes follow him and he felt disappointed that he couldn't talk to the blonde.

A few days later found Matt in his favorite hunting tree. He was itching to kill something and skin it, relishing the spilled blood on his hands. He breathed in the cold Canadian air. He loved his country, it was cold and harsh, just the way he liked it. He looked down and saw a small polar bear wonder inside his shooting range.

'Small, but hey a kill is a kill.' He thought as he cocked his gun. The bear plopped down and called out to the right and just as he was about to shoot it the fair blond from the bar was running towards the bear cub.

"Kuma!" The blonde laughed and scooped up the bear. "You naughty little one, you know you shouldn't take off without me." He petted the top of the bear and the cub butted his head against the affectionate hand. Matt lowered his gun and the bear nodded up to the tree. Looking up the blonde saw Matt in the tree. "OH! Hello, I'm Matthew, I really hope that you weren't going to shoot my cub." He looked up into Matt's eyes.

"Well I was, but since he's yours, I wont." A cool breeze whipped up Matthew's skirt and he shivered.

"Well thank you for not shooting him, it's getting dark, would you like to come spend the night? My house is just over the hill." Matt don't know what made him say yes, but he did and climbed down. He followed the fair blond up and over the hill to see a large log cabin. Entering the house he stomped the snow off his boots and looked around. It was sparsely decorated and painted in light colors. Before going into the kitchen, Matthew set Kumajiro down, then he entered the room and he got out the ingredients for pancakes. "Do you like pancakes?" Matthew called to Matt. Matt called out a yes, but he saw the little cub look up at him. He followed the cub into the kitchen. He whistled at the state of the art kitchen. He watched the cub out of the corner of his eye, but his main interest was on Matthew. He moved around so elegantly in the kitchen, for some reason he found the other fascinating. As he watched the beauty he looked at the floor and saw the polar bear cub walk behind Matthew and the fair haired man tripped over the bear, causing him to fall and spill the batter all over himself. Matt had to chuckle, the man's eyes were wide behind thin wire frames.

"Kuma! What was that for? Now I need a shower. Sorry, but I have to clean up, so pancakes are going to have to wait." Matthew picked himself up and walked up the wooden stairs. Matt took a sponge and cleaned up the spilled batter. His phone went off and Matt sighed, what did Allen want now? Grabbing his phone he answered it.

"What do you want asshole?" He grunted into the phone as he rinsed the sponge out and kept cleaning up the mess for the fair boy. He had no idea why he was cleaning but he felt like he would do just about anything for Matthew.

"Dude, you remember that golden beauty from the bar and the nobody he was with? Well turns out this babe is my other half, he's the other personification of United States of America! And let me tell you he was a bomb in bed, so sexy and let me tell you he could take a good pounding." Matt rolled his eyes but he did catch on to the fact he found his other half and glanced up. If they had been together then maybe the fairer one was his other half, the other Canada personification. It was worth a shot.

"Anything worth my interest?" Allen snorted.

"Whatever dude, I'm out." Matt hung up the phone and put the sponge up. The bear came up to him and sat down in front of him.

"First door on left." the bear said to him and looked up at him. Matt looked at in shock but then headed up where the bear said to. He could hear running water on the other side and the image of that slender and shapely body dripping with water, his loins tightened and he wanted to bury himself deep inside the warm body. Opening the door he stepped inside and was bombarded by steam. He saw the outline of the body behind tinted glass. Stripping out of his clothes and boots he opened the door and stepped inside. Gasping Matthew turned around and looked at Matt. He felt his heart thundering around in his chest.

"W-Wh-What are you doing here?!" Matthew asked as he backed up into a corner. Matt slammed his hand into the wall next to Matthew's head.

"Can you feel the special bond between us?" Matthew gulped and nodded, he could feel the bond between them. He couldn't understand why he was so drawn to this rough and beastly man, but he was. Matt grabbed Matthew's chin and kissed him harshly. Matthew moaned and pressed himself into the hard rugged body in front of him. Matt slid a leg in between Matthew's and slowly slid it back and forth creating wonderful friction for Matthew. Matthew moaned and bucked his hips down on the strong thick thigh, this was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt, and he didn't want it to stop. Breaking off the kiss he noticed the one curl that defied gravity, he knew what his curl did when touched, but could his react the same way? Only one way to find out. He reached up and tugged gently on the curl. The reaction was immediate, Matthew flushed and moaned, surging forward to fling his arms around strong and broad shoulders, to rake nails up his back. Tugging it again caused him to gasp and cant his hips back and forth. Matt grinned at the beautiful reaction he got. Capturing those plump lips in a kiss, he let the moaning mess of a country seek his pleasure from his body. He had never been soft with anyone, but this person was deserving it, so that's what he gave him. Matthew gasped and came all over Matt's stomach, which was quickly washed away by the warm water. Turning off the water, he picked the up the quivering nation bridal style and stepped out of the shower. Sitting the nation on the toilet he grabbed a towel and rubbed the both of them dry. Then he picked the nation up and exited the bathroom. He noticed the cub at the end of the hall, he knocked open a door on the left.

"Over here." The bear walked away and down the stairs. Matt arched an eyebrow and walked down the hall to the open door. Inside was Matthew's bedroom, he laid the blond down on the bed. Climbing onto the bed and over Matthew's willing body.

"Tell me you want me." Matt whispered into Matthew's ear, the husky tone making Matthew shiver and shake.

"Please, I want you, so badly. Please make love to me!" Matt lowered himself and kissed the pleading man. Breaking the kiss Matt caught a tiny smirk before he was suddenly on his back. Matt couldn't be more impressed at the sight. Matthew's long silky hair pooled on his thighs, the gentle tone of his skin, the flare of perfect hips, and a toned body through and through. Scooting down he looked up at Matt from beneath his long dark brown eyelashes before lowering himself and kissing the swollen cock, first the tip and then down the long and thick shaft, paying special attention to the vein on the underside. Then with another smirk he engulfed the long erection. Matt groaned and tossed his head back. The hot wet heat was amazing, and got more amazing as Matthew bobbed his head and applied suction. Matt tensed up, he was not going to cum like this, not by a long shot. Grabbing the lone curl bouncing with Matthew's movements, he tugged it, causing the fair one to gasp, using the distraction, pulled the smaller one under him and kissed him.

"Although that was hot, it's your turn." He captured the curl in his mouth and twisted it around with his tongue. Matthew gasped and writhed under him making delicious moans and pants. Matt released the curl and looked at the bedside table and saw a tube of lube. "So naughty, and what were you planning on doing with this?" He waved the tube of lube in front Matthew causing him to blush heavily and hid his face behind his hands. Chuckling Matt lubed up his fingers before spreading the fair one's legs with the other hand. Circling the entrance he inserted the first finger. Matthew whimpered a bit and Matt noticed something.

"You're not so tight, just what were you doing in that shower before I came." Matthew turned a new shade of red as Matt inserted another finger and started to really stretch Matthew out, he would need it for how long and thick his cock was. With his free hand he teased and pinched the wonderful pink nipples as he kissed Matthew again. He couldn't stop from kissing him, he wanted Matthew's lips to be puffed and bruised for that perfect debauched look. As he increased to three fingers, Matthew groaned and bucked as Matt hit his prostate. Matt grinned and removed his fingers, then lathered up his dick and placed slim and supple legs up onto his shoulders.

"Ready babe?"

"Yes, please, I need you in me, now please!" Matt chuckled and thrusted into Matthew. He moaned in pain and pleasure at being filled so full. Matt looked at Matthew's face for signs that he could continue. "You can move now." Matt grunted and withdrew almost to the point of popping out before thrusting back into the tight and velvet heat of his new lover. Matthew mewed and threw his head back at the pleasure coursing through his veins. Doubling the paler one almost in half Matt started to make short, but powerful thrusts into the smaller Canada, causing him to cry out in pleasure, hands scrambling for something to anchor him to the world around him. He knew Matthew would not take a long time to reach his completion, having came earlier, and he was almost at his breaking point. So he reached down and dragged the nation onto his knees, the new angle making him nail the other's prostate before reaching between them to the weeping cock to give it long hard strokes to match his pace, causing the man below him to arch into an almost an impossible angle, screaming his name as his cum splattered all over the two of them. Matt grit his teeth at the tight channel closing around his cock before throwing his own head back and releasing his cum deep inside the tight channel. He released the panting nation's hip and cock before leaning back onto his hands, so he wouldn't crush Matthew with his weight. Sighing as some strength came back to him, he got up and walked to the bathroom, wet a rag and cleaned himself off before rinsing it and returning to Matthew. He stood in the doorway and admired the softly rising and falling chest, the pale blond hair spread out on ruby colored pillows and sheets, and the evidence of the sex they had cooling on the body of the one he had quickly became infatuated with. Walking over, he crawled back into bed and cleaned the soft toned nation off gently before throwing the rag to the floor. He laid down next to the nation and Matthew turned to face him.

"You'll still be here when I wake up right?" Matt looked in surprise at the other before scowling. Just looking at the lip biting and pleading eyes, he could tell this one had been through hell and back. He collected the smaller into his arms and placed his head on the pale blond locks.

"And every time after, I finally found my other half, I'm not about to leave you. Canada…." His gruff voice trailed off after saying Matthew's true name, causing violet eyes to whip up and look into his. Matthew opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as his phone started to play 'America the Beautiful.' Frowning Matthew turned and picked it up.

"H-Hello?"

"MATTHEW! SAVE ME FROM THIS LECHEROUS PERVERT! I SWEAR HE IS WORSE THAN FRANCE! HEY DON'T TOUCH THERE YOU SICKO!" Came the boisterous yells from the other side of the phone, causing Matthew to flinch and hold it away from the phone. Matt groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, that brother of his was a piece of work. He better not do anything to cause a scandal…again. Matthew winced as his brother started to move onto explicit words to describe what he was going to do to this apparent molester when a slightly tan hand reached over and ended the call, then turned the phone off. Matthew gazed curiously at Matt.

"If he needs bailed out from jail, he'll call my phone, come back to bed and let's get some sleep." Matt said in that gruff voice that sent shivers down Matthew's spine. Smiling he placed his phone back on the bed stand and pulled the white comforter up to cover both him and Matt. Cuddling into the hard body next to him, Matthew sighed, he was so happy Matt had been there in that tree.


End file.
